Lilly Kid's sister?
by Deaththekitty-Jo
Summary: IS LILLY REALLY KID'S SIS? FIND OUT! MAY BE SPOLER IF YOU HAVN'T READ ALL OF SOUL EATER MANGA!
1. Chapter 1

**I AM STARTING THIS STORY IN REPLACEMENT OF THE OLD ONE. I REPEAT! I AM DOING THIS INSTEAD OF FINISHING MY OLD STORY!**

**I walked into the DWMA and breathed in a sigh of relief. The day I've been waiting for us finally here. The day I get to start at the DWMA! My weapon partner crystal is two steps behind me. She is always shy at first but she'll warm up to everyone eventually. We both gawk at how big the school is. **

"Those have got to be twenty foot ceilings in the front foyer at least!" Crystal told me from behind.

I rolled my eyes at her and headed to our first class with Dr. Stein. I had heard he was really scary. I took a seat next to a girl with ash blonde hair and a boy with white hair pulled back with a headband. I introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Lilly. Today is my first day," I said sheepishly.

"My name is maka and this is soul." The girl said

"Hey maka! It's so uncool to introduce someone else. I can do it," the boy known as soul said.

Maka rolled her eyes at soul and turned her attention towards the professor. I payed brief attention as I had memorized the introductory letter already:

***Death Weapon Meister Academy (死神武器職人専門学校, Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakkō; Literally meaning "Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School"), or DWMA (死武専, Shibusen; Literally meaning "Death Military Department") for short, is an academy located in the fictional Death City, of Nevada[1] where Meisters and Weapons attend.

The school was founded by Lord Death, the Grim Reaper himself, as a training facility for human wielders of those weapons, the Meisters.[1] It is now run by his son, Death the Kid. Each Meister has at least one Demon Weapon companion which has both a Weapon and human form. Lord Death created the school as an organization that protects peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the "Kishin" (鬼神), an evil demon god that in the past, nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos. The DWMA was founded on April the 1°.

You, Lilly Trudeau, and your death weapon partner Crystal Mainsly, will attend this school starting Wednesday, September 6th. All books and room supplies will be provided.***

As we headed off to lunch I heard my name called from a far...

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :3 I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD AT LEAST ONE CHAP PER DAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I did"t post yesterday! My internet was down :( I will post two today to make up for it! Sidenote: All the numbers and stuff from the previous chapter is 'cause I copied and pasted, so I apologize for that!**

A blur of a blue monkey stood at the end of the long hallway. It seemed to be screaming and running towards me. Crystal turned into her scythe form and I caught her. In defence, I whacked the blue monkey in the gut. He fell to the ground after that one hit. He lay there for a moment but forced himself back up. Before he could strike back a girl with long black hair ran in between us.

"Black star!"She said

"I'm fine. A guy who will surpass god will not be taken down by some emo chick!"Said the monkey named Black star

Emo chick? Well I guess I do wear a lot of black and white but i've always been like that. I've never considered myself emo!

"Hey lilly!" said soul "You should probably go see kid. It's tradition for new meisters."

"Kid?" I replied

Maka gave him a glare

"Oh sorry I meant 'Lord death'. I'm just so used to callin' him kid" Soul told me

"You can go after our last class" Maka said cheerfully, "I'll even take you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Do you wanna be in the story? I'm stuck on names! (lol)**

**TO DO:**

**Write a review telling me about my story**

**Leave the name you would like to include**

**Wait 'till the next chapter!**

**There is only two spots so time is limited!**

**Xoxo,**

**deaththekitty-Jo**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY INTERNET WAS DOWN AGAIN BUT I DON'T THINK I'LL BE HAVING THAT PROBLEM ANYMORE. I'LL POST AS MUCH AS I CAN! :3**

Class ended and maka started walking to the death room.

"Don't worry we're almost there!" Maka giggled

We walked down the hallway leading to the death room. It was a very large room with a mirror, clouds in a bright blue sky, and a graveyard surrounding the room.

"Hello? Kid-er um lord death!?" Maka called out.

"Yes?" A boy turned around. Huh? I thought I was going to see lord death!

"Oh maka! How nice to see you-"

"Heaaaaah!" Shouted monkey boy as he attacked from above. I dodged it. He knew I couldn't fight as crystal had left for our dorm.

"Hey, black star. I was trying to have a conversation could you please do that another time?" The 'lord death' kid said.

"Come on black star let kid-" said tsubaki

Maka gave her that glare

"-oh right! Let lord death have his conversation with maka and Lilly"

Mr. Lord death kid's eyes widened.

"Er, did you say 'Lilly'?" He asked

"Why, is there a problem?" I asked


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOU HAVE AMY FEEDBACK PLZ LET ME KNOW!**

**"No, no problem-" he scanned my silhouette "-just I lost a sister ten years ago by the name of Lilly...she looked just like you." He smiled**

He turned into his PA comm and spoke:

"Dr. Stein please report to me in the death room- immediately."

I turned to maka, who wore a concerned look on her face. I saw dr. Stein come into the room. After that everything went black.

Time skip

I woke up in what looked to be the infirmary. Crystal was beside me and looked very pale. I turned up to see the nurse- covered in bandages-notice I'm awake.

"My name is nygus," said the bandage nurse "you probably have many questions-"

"What happened? Why am I here? Wha-"

I hadn't noticed mister stein was here infill he silenced me.

"Well kid-er lord death-was over concerned about you. It had to do with him thinking you were his sister...he tried to talk to me and i got a little too exited... and that's why you're in here..." Stein said.

"One more question-what is this guy's name already! Lord death, kid, I've heard it all! Which one is it!?"

I practically yelled

"*sigh* His actual name is death the kid, everyone called him kid. Then he took over his father's place as principal of the school and was deemed 'lord death'. That was only just over a month ago, so most people haven't gotten used to the idea yet." Stein replied

"So what about the test results?" Crystal asked

"What do you mean?" Nygus asked in response

"I mean is she mister kid's sister?"


	6. Chapter 6

**THE WINNERS ARE HERE! CONGRADS Ladylezelia AND Souleaterhetalia ! CHECK DEM OUT! I WILL BE PISTING WAY MORE CHAPS SINCE I FIGURED OUT HOW TO WORK THIS ON MY IPOD! ENJOY! :3**

**"We still haven't confirmed that but we think it might be possible," Stein said. **

If I were his sister, then what has been going on for all these years?! Adopted. Unwanted. Lost. All these thoughts started filling my head. Even though I could tell which we're true and which weren't, I couldn't get rid of any of them.

Stein let crystal and I go back to our room for the night. I got into my pink fleecy pjs that had snowmen on them since it was cold. We still had Friday so I decided to get some sleep. I crawled into bed and fell into a world of memories. Memories I didn't even know I'd had. *I was playing with an older boy. He looked so happy and proud of me. Then I got grabbed from behind and pulled away from the boy. I started to cry. The people who took me were wearing robes. I don't remember anything else. Then I see my parents. My dad holding me up to the monkey bars. Then that time I over heard them talking:

"She isn't even ours! Who knows what she's capable of...what if she learns about her heritage before she is supposed to..." My mother said

"I'll call lord death and tell him to enrol her at the dwma starting next semester."

I lived in fear for days afterward, weeks, months. I eventually forgot about it. But all too soon came the day I had been fearing. My parents had convinced me to be exited. I was sad to be leaving woodsview p.s. but at least my partner crystal was coming...*

I woke up in a cold sweat. Crystal was beside me. I had been talking in my sleep. It was 12:00 am. Crystal said she wanted me to go to the dwma for the rest of the night. I didn't argue. But when we arrived everyone was already waiting for us.


	7. Chapter 7

**I EXPECT TO BE USING THE NEW CHARACTERS STARTING TOMORROW! ;3**

**The tests had come back positive. I was, though only a portion, related to him. The grim reaper. I was grim... reaper? The thought scared me. I couldn't believe it. No, there must be a mistake! **

"Can you tell me that again?" Crystal asked Stein.

"Well it turns out that Lilly is, vaguely, related to k-lord death. She has something else though, and we can't quite decipher it yet. I think she should stay at the academy at night for the next few weeks." Said Stein

So it is true. I feel dizzy. They hook me up to the ivs and give me medication. I feel really loopy.

"Why am I still here mister stein shouldn't I be in class?" I said sleepily

"At the moment this is much more important, considering last night and all." Stein told me

"Oh you mean when I had that wired dream?"

"Which dream?!"stein exclamed, exited

"The one where there was the black haired boy that was playing with me *giggle* and then the hooded people took me!" I said, sounding like a child.

Stein thought to himself.

"I am going to call k-(shoot!) lord death down...to see if he remembers anything..." Stein told me

But before he could spin in his little chair, mister kid was already bursting through the door.


	8. Side note

**Would anyone like me to do my own cover image (as in create it)?**

**if yes do you think I should hand draw it or do it on my iPad?**

**if you would like to see my talents I can send u some pics *brag brag* :3**

**plz review!**


End file.
